


Always

by Winterfei12



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: AU where gumball and marshall go to school, Blow Jobs, Happy, M/M, Sad, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterfei12/pseuds/Winterfei12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gumball fell in love with the schools hottie Marshall lee. The two had never spoken until one day  Gumball gets called to the office. It takes a tragedy for the two to confess their feelings to one another, will the love between them last, or will Marshall's games prove to be too much for Gumball's heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shit Happends

He looked dashing today: a black fitted shirt pulled over his lean torso with the neck stretched out too much showing off the pale skin of his collar bones, such a beautiful collar bones. I couldn’t help but stare at him, Marshall Lee Abadeer. He was too gorgeous for his own good, making all the girls in school swoon and even though my genitals where male, I felt my heartbeat pick up whenever he came around. Marshall shifted in his seat, his back bending over the desk, causing his shirt to hug his body more. This sent shivers to run down my spine. I looked away from him letting myself focus on the assignment that had been handed out by Mrs. Ice our English teacher. I had always loved literature any and all types. I could read a book in a matter of hours and tell you exactly what it was about and all my favorite parts. I especially liked to know how things work, what makes them think the way they do or act the way they act. I pretty much loved all my classes but my math class. I had outstanding grades, the best out of my grade in every class but one, Math. It’s not like I was horribly bad at it, I just couldn’t keep up with how the teacher taught, and it’s not like I wasn’t trying, but I would much rather read a book than do some crummy math problems that only frustrated me. 

I sighed when I had finished the assignment, just a short three paragraphs about what your plans for the future are and junk. The same stuff pretty much. I signed my name nicely at the top and set my pencil down. I was about to grab a book from my bag when my name was called out from the front room by the English teacher. “Gumball, you are needed in the office.” Her voice croaked out. I only smiled and grabbed my items, not before stealing a glance at the god himself. My cheeks burned when I found his dark eyes burning into mine, the smile on my face widened as I turned my back to him and found myself walking to the front office, smile still in place. The halls where empty, and reeked of dust. Lockers lined each wall and I could hear the silent squeak of my Levi’s on the floor. A feeling erupted in my gut, and I suddenly felt sick, fear also nibbling at my neck. Why was I being called to the office? I thought. Maybe they want to talk about my horrible grade in my Math class. I sighed at the thought. Yeah, that’s probably it.

The door to the office was closed, and I politely knocked and after a small "come in" I entered the room. The walls were all a cream color and the chairs a rich dark brown, making me think of a coffee themed combination. I smiled at the man behind his rich mahogany desk. The principle had grey hair, and square glasses. His jaw was straight, and he always looked serious. Today was different though, as soon as I walked into the room I could feel the tension, and instead of a straight lined mouth, he had a grim look on his face. “Hello Gumball, please sit.” His voice was light but stern. I simply nodded and sat myself in one of the two chairs facing his desk. The cushion made a small whoosh under my weight. “Hey Mr. Grab. May I ask why I’m here?” I said kindly, giving him a small smile. I could see the tension in his shoulders and my stomach twisted again at his next words. “Gumball, we’ve received word from the hospital that your parents where in a car crash. Neither of them survived.” 

All I could do was stare, my smile slowly dropping; I could hear explosions going off in my head. That’s impossible! I thought. I just saw them this morning. They were smiling and telling me to have a good day at school. Mom gave me a silly kiss on the cheek and told me not to talk to strangers like she always did, no matter how old I was. My heart stopped, and I cupped my hand over my mouth, trying to stop my stomach fluid from leaving my body. The bile ran over my tongue as I swallowed it back. Breathing shaky I pulled my hand away and said, “I’m allowed to leave, right?” I asked blinking away tears that threatened to pour down my face. He only nodded, and before he could say anymore I found myself hurdling out the door. The bell signaling the end of class had rung and I was pushing students out of my way. Tears were streaming down my face at this point and I couldn’t care less who saw. Sobs burst out of me as I pushed student after student out of my way, not caring how rude I was being. They can’t be dead, they, they just can’t be. I kept chanting to myself. I heard people call my name, asking if I needed help, or asking why I had tears running down my face. I never replied to those questions as I pushed my way outside. The winter breeze hit my warm face, freezing the tears on my cheeks. I felt like I couldn’t breathe, I grasped my knees, gasping for air as sobs escaped my lungs. I didn’t know when warm hands rubbed up and down my back, or why they were telling me to take deep breaths, but I listened, feeling calmed by their presence. “Gumball, Gumball look at me.” A deep voice sang into my ear. I looked up, opening my eyes to see the handsome prince himself, Marshall Lee. “M-marshall.” I croaked, lips trembling. 

He gave me a heartfelt smile, running his hand up and down my back. “Yeah. Are you alright? What happened to make you so upset?” He asked. My head swam, and I felt dizzy thinking about what I had been told. “I-I have to go to the hospital. I have to go,” I started, tears drizzling out of my eyes again, my voice shaking. Marshall nodded, “Okay, want me to give you a ride, it’s freezing out here and I don’t want you walking alone like this.” He gave me a small smile, making me want to sob again. I only nodded at his request and gave a small okay as he led me to his truck. He opened the door for me, before running to his side and starting he vehicle up. I put the seatbelt around me, clicking it in. Warm air soon filled the small space, and I rubbed my hands together and then wiped my face with my sleeve. “So, what happened?” Marshall’s voice broke the silence. I glanced over at him. He was so beautiful; I never thought he’d ever give me a ride. He caught me starring and gave a nervous laugh, “What?” He asked, eyes scanning the rode as he turned his blinker on. A drive from the high school to the hospital was almost an hour’s drive, so I knew I’d better tell him. “Sorry,” I said, looking at my hands. “You’re just really handsome.” I said quietly. He didn’t reply and I knew that I had just made the situation awkward. “I went to the Principal’s office, thinking maybe it was about my stupid grade for Math, But what he told me, was so unexpected.” I took a deep, steady breath before continuing. “My mom and dad where going out of town for the weekend. A romantic get-away they said,” I forced a laugh. “I was told they crashed the car, and both didn’t make it.” Big plump tears slid down my cheeks, a sob erupting from my throat. “That can’t be true though, right! I mean they were fine when I left, both happy about the trip. They were both themselves. Wh-why would this happen?” I cried, clutching my face in my hands, sobbing into my fingers. Marshall still didn’t speak, either he didn’t know what to say or he knew nothing said would make me feel better. The only thing that evaded the silence was my quiet sobs. After a while, Marshall turned on the radio, Beloved by tenth avenue north filled the space. I leaned my head against the window, feeling the coldness of outside seep through the glass, chilling the skin on my forehead. Marshall’s voice sang along quietly to the song, sending chills run up my spine, I love his voice, I thought. The song ended too soon, and one neither of us knew started playing. 

“I never really had my parents around while I was growing up.” Marshall said to more of himself than me. “I kind of raised myself, and when I turned 15 I got a job and started saving money for an apartment. I moved out on my 16th birthday. I remember my mom throwing a fit about it. She’s a big time lawyer, so she didn’t want her son becoming thug or something. My dad died when I was seven you see, so I guess she never really got over it. She would always be at work. When I was younger, I would wait for her to get home, ready to tell her about my day. I’d always fall asleep though, and when I woke up the next morning, she’d already be at work again.” Marshall glanced at me. “She never calls, just sends money and a letter every month. Telling me not to do drugs and go to college.” He sighs. “Why are you telling me this?” I ask quietly. He just shrugged, saying nothing. My eyes felt puffy, and my voice was hoarse from crying as we pulled into the Hospital’s parking lot. The engine turned off when Marshall took his keys out, looking at me. My eyes at my hands. Clenching and unclenching, my body not knowing what to do. I can feel myself breaking all over again. “I’m scared,” I whisper, “I’ve never been this scared of anything. I-I don’t want to go in there and see them, gone.” I whimper, clutching my knees. I can feel Marshall shift his weight, scooting closer to me, and soon, he’s embracing me. His arms awkwardly around my shoulders, holding me to his chest. I gasped at the sudden contact, but didn’t pull away. My arms wrapped around him, clutching his sweater in my fists. He pulled me closer and I buried my face in the crook of his neck, my body shook as I swallowed back my tears. “Shh,” He cooed into my ear, rubbing my back. I nuzzled his neck, feeling the warmth of his skin against my face. Marshall relaxed against me at the contact. “Can I ask you something?” I breathed the question against his skin, making him shiver. “Yeah, sure.” He said quietly. “Will, will you go in with me. I-I mean you don’t have to see, just wait for me in the lobby. I just, I just don’t want to go by myself.” I stuttered. He pulled back from our embrace, holding my shoulders he looked into my eyes. “Of course I will.” He said, giving me a sad smile. His thumbs wiped at my face, smoothing away my tears. 

We entered the hospital together, my heart hammering in my chest. I didn’t want to see them; I didn’t want to believe they were dead. They were though. I asked the nurse at the front desk, telling her I was their son. Her eyes immediately teared up, and she asked me to wait a moment as she made a call on her phone. Minutes later a doctor showed up, telling me what happened. They had swerved on an icy patch on the road and went head on into a semi. They died instantly. I only nodded, clenching my hands. I followed the man to where the bodies were kept. Looking back, I saw Marshall following us then continued walking. 

The morgue reeked of death. I was told to wait outside the room, a sheet of glass keeping me away from the two bodies. Both faces uncovered. Mom and Dad. My mom had bruises all over her face, and I could tell my father had split his lip and his forehead was crushed. They looked dead, and that’s when everything inside me shattered. I could feel Marshall grab my hand and squeeze it. “I’m so sorry Gumball.” He whispered, looking away from the bodies. I looked up at him, his face pale. He looked like he wanted to throw up. The doctor came back out and asked me about the funeral options. The only thing I could do was write down my mother’s parents’ names and phone numbers before I walked out of the building. I had told him to contact them. They would know what to do, unlike me who just wanted to jump off a cliff. 

It’s been a week since the incident. Marshall wanted to stay with me to make sure I was okay, but I only told him I needed to be alone. My grandparents called, but I didn’t answer. My friends called, I also didn’t answer. Nobody left a message except for one person, Marshall.

“Hey, Gumball. I’ve called almost a dozen times. I would ask if you’re okay, but I know you’re not. Please call me back, okay?”

All his messages are like that. I want to call back, but I can’t get out of bed. Since its winter break there isn’t school so I don’t have to worry about that for another week. I’ve been lying in bed, wrapped in my blanket crying, not as much today though. The puffiness is going down and I’m just feeling alone now. A rumble erupts from my stomach, and realization that I haven’t eaten all week hits me. Shakily, I sit up running a hand down my face and just as I’m about to stand, there’s a knock at the door. My body jerks at the sound, but I get to my feet, running a hand through my dirty hair. Maybe I should shower, I think to myself as I make my way to the front door. The person knocks again. And I frown, opening the door angrily. “What?” I growl before I can process who it is. My handsome prince, Marshall Lee. His dark eyes widen at the sight of me, his lips parted. His warm breath fogs up when meeting the winter chill. “Gum-Gumball,” he started, still staring at me. His gaze makes me uncomfortable, and I look away, biting my lip. “S-sorry. I didn’t know it was you.” My voice is hoarse from not talking. I hear him sigh, and look up at him, a hand running through his dark hair. “No its, its fine. Can I come in?” he asks, looking at me. My shoulders move up and down in a shrug as I open the door wider so he can enter. He stepped into the warm house, his convers tracking in snow. He just kind of stood there as I closed the door, his weight leaning from one foot to the other. I looked at him, his eyes already on me. “Why haven’t you called me back?” He asked eyes darkened with anger. I looked at my hands shrugging. “I didn’t want to talk.” My voice sounds emotionless. Marshall lets out a breath of frustration before his hand comes up to cup my face, stroking the skin gently. “You look pale, and I can tell you’ve lost weight. Have you eaten anything?” My stomach rumbles, letting out my answer. He sighs, still holding my face in his soft palm. His skin smells so nice, I lean into his touch. “Oh Gumball.” He whispers, pulling me into his arms. He squeezes me once before pulling back, letting out a deep chuckle. “Man, you reek. You haven’t showered either.” He states. I only shake my head, looking away, ashamed. I haven’t showered in almost a week, I must smell pretty bad. I start to pull away from him, but his grip is firm and he only pulls me back, hugging me close. “Hey, don’t worry. It’s okay. If I were you I wouldn’t shower for a good month.” He chuckles. “Why are you here?” I ask. 

“I was worried. Every one of your friends kept saying they thought you died. Hell, I even called your grandparents and all they told me was to call. Plus, I missed you and I’m here to take care of you.” He smiled, thumb caressing my cheek. I pushed him back, stepping away from him. “I’m not a child, Marshall Lee. I don’t need to be babied, or taken care of. I can take care of myself.” I said, my words laced with venom. The dark haired boy only shook his head and sighed. “Gumball, you look like you haven’t eaten in days, and your dirty. I know you can take care of yourself, but not right now. When my dad died, I didn’t want to do, I started starving myself, and hiding in the closet. I wanted to die, but my mom took care of me, long enough for me to get better. Like I said before though, she never did.” Marshall sighed sadly, looking at me. “Do you know how much I care about you Gumball? Did you think I didn’t notice the way you looked at me, or stared when you thought I couldn’t see. I’ve noticed you for a long time and I’ve seen the way you help others, so please, let me help you.” Marshall’s voice was pleading, and it pained me to see him like this, but had he really had enough feelings for me to come and see if I was alive or not? My heart rate picked up, and I could feel my cheeks heating up with color. I looked at him, “Okay.” I whispered. “Help me.”


	2. I'm here for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones in Marshall Lee's prov. Enjoy.

“Help me.” He whispered quietly, looking at me as his words tumbled off his tongue. His cheeks heated with color and I could feel my heart swell in my chest. His crystal eyes glazed over and I though tears would spring from them, but he only gave me a soft smile, tilting his head to look at the floor. I reached out, grabbing ahold of his shoulders before pressing him against me. His head fit perfectly in the crook of my neck, and I could feel the warmth of his breath against my skin. I nuzzled his neck with my cheek before saying, “First things first, you need a bath. I don’t mean to be rude, but man do you stink.” I let out a soft chuckle as I heard him huff. I pulled back some to look at his face. His cheek bones were sunken in and his eyes had dark circles underneath, he looked horrible. The thought of him being alone in this house made me want to cry. I touched his cheek with the tips of my fingers, starring into his crystal eyes. “Think you can shower? Do you feel week at all?” I questioned him. He closed his eyes; long blonde lashed fanning over his cheek. “Yes. I think I can manage a shower.” He said, opening his beautiful eyes. I nodded as I felt him pull back, and step away from me. “Want me to make you something to eat?” I asked as he turned his back to me. His thin shoulders gave a shrug and his voice whispered, “Sure, whatever,” before he disappeared down a hallway, leaving me to stand alone. 

I really didn’t know what to cook, searching the pantry I only found Ramen, Macaroni, and canned goods. Maybe some macaroni applesauce, I thought to myself, then immediately cringed at the idea. Sighing, I closed the door and walked towards where I thought the bathroom might be. Actually I just followed the sound of running water. I stopped in front of a door, pressing my ear against it. I could hear the shower running so I knocked. “Hey, Gumball,” I listened for a moment, and hearing no answer I repeated myself. Still nothing. The hell? I turned the knob, thanking everything that it was unlocked, and looked into the bathroom. Gumball was sitting in the tub, his head leaning over the side. His eyes were closed and the shower was hitting his naked back. That’s not what made me gasp and rush to him though. I could practically feel how hot the water was. The steam clogged my lungs, making me cough. I rushed over to tub, jerking the handles I turned the water off. 

I swallowed at the sight of the boy. He was so red. His shoulders and back the worst, I knew they would blister. I touched his head softly, earning a small groan. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at me. “Oh, Marsh-marshall.” Gumball’s voice was small and quiet as he looked at me. “T-the water. I got cold and turned up the hot. I guess I passed out.” The boy sighed. I shook my head. “Idiot.” I mumbled. He let out a hiss of breath as he tried to stand. The hand gripping the tub to hold his support slipped. I reached out for him, grabbing his pruned up hand, letting his weight lean on me. He looked down and let out a laugh. “I never imagined you’d see me naked like this.” His words caused my face to heat up in embarrassment. He was naked, very, very naked. Wait, he’s thought about me seeing him naked? I cleared my throat at the thought, and looked around for a towel. A white, fluffy towel sat folded on the sink and I reached for it. Gumball moved his hand to rest on my shoulder as I handed him the towel, and quickly averted my eyes, trying to give him privacy. I turned my back to him, facing the door. Should I leave? I thought to myself, but my body stayed. I could hear the fabric being placed over skin and being this close to Gumball sent shivers down my spine. I was so lost in thought I hadn’t realized something leaning against my back. I turned my head to see Gumball, his head in between my shoulder blades, arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly against him. My body gave a shudder, before I leaned into his touch. Neither of us said anything for what seemed like forever. Gumball spoke first saying, “I pictured a different scene,” he started, nudging the nape of my neck with his nose. “More dramatic actually, were I practically pour my heart out to you, confessing all my feelings. I don’t know something more passionate.” He says, his breath tickling my neck. “I’ve always liked you, Bubba.” I whispered, turning around to face him. “I can’t even remember when I didn’t. You were so nice to everyone, and you can be such a sassy prick to the ones who try and pick on you,” My hands slid up to cup his cheeks. His blue eyes glistened, face flushed. “When I caught you looking at me I felt so special,” My voice cracked and I could feel my bottom lip quiver. Damnit, don’t cry. I told myself, but I couldn’t stop the emotions from seeping out of me. “And, I’m so sorry that something so bad had to go and happen, for me to tell you this.” I could feel a few tears escape down my cheeks. Gumball looked up at me, lips parted and cheeks pink. I leaned in close, our noses touching, his fists gripping my shirt. It seemed like forever until our lips touched. Soft and sweet. His lips fit perfectly against mine and they were so soft. I wanted the kiss to be short and nice, but before I could pull away, savoring his lips, Bubba had a grip on my shoulders, pulling me against him. His tongue tasted my bottom lip, teeth tugging on it. I couldn’t help but moan against him, hands trailing down the soft skin of his sides. My lips parted, letting our tongues dance. He tasted like mint, and I was drowning in the pleasure of his fingers tugging at my hair. Our lips moved against one another’s our actions getting sloppy as teeth clanked and breathing became ragged. I couldn’t get enough of him though, and soon I felt constricted in my clothes. Gumball must have sensed this, because his hands soon found the bottom of my shirt, tugging the material over my head and throwing it to the ground. Not a moment later, our mouths were once again attached. Bubba’s fingers ran up and down my back, nails scraping my shoulders when I nibbled his lip. He let out a moan, deep within his throat, making all the blood rush to one area of my body, below the pants line. Gumball’s lips left mine, but only to latch onto my jaw. Biting and nipping at the skin. Small kisses were placed on the now sensitive area, and he continued to graze his teeth against my flesh, making me shiver. “Bu-Bubba.” I moaned, throwing my head back as he licked and nibbled my neck and collar bone. My hands couldn’t help themselves as they gripped Bubba’s soft skin. Without thinking I grinded my hips against his, causing a great amount of friction. I couldn’t stop myself from moaning as I repeated the action. Gumball gasped, gripping my shoulders tightly. I bent my knees some, trailing my hands down his thighs before lifting him off the ground, his legs wrapping around my hips. Our eyes locked, and at that moment I could see every emoticon he had ever felt rush past his eyes. He didn’t give me time to ask questions, because before I knew it his lips pressed against mine, hard. His hips bucked against me, and my knees almost bucked from the pleasure I felt. When he pulled away, he brought his plump tongue across my mouth, arousing me even more. His hands held my face as he nuzzled my cheek, slowly brining his lips to my ear. “Marshall,” He whispered seductively, nibbling my earlobe. “I want you to fuck me.” He said with a roll of his hips against my groin. 

I was paralyzed by his words, the way he said it, and how much I wanted to do it. By this point my cock was so hard it ached and my knees felt like they could give way any second. If it were anyone else, I would have done it. I would have pulled my pants down and given them everything I had. It wasn’t anyone else though, it was Gumball. The same Gumball who had lost his parents a week earlier and shut out the world. I knew why he wanted to do it so bad. He wanted to forget, even for just a little while; I knew he didn’t want to think about anything. I also knew it would only be selfish of me to comply with his wishes. So with a heavy ach in my lower region, I unlocked Bubba’s legs from around me and lowered him to the tiled floor. Confusion covered his face as his brows knit together. “No, Bubba.” I said my breathing still uneven. At my answer, tears sprang into his crystal blue eyes, chin quivering. “Please Marshall.” He begged. I shook my head, running a hand through his damp red hair. “Let’s get you dressed. You’ll freeze staying have naked.” I said, changing the subject. He only nodded, walking out of the bathroom.

I was in the kitchen when he came back out, dressed in a hot pink hoodie and only a pair of plaid boxers on for bottoms. Adorable, I thought. Gumball looked at me, cheeks brightening in color. “Thanks.” he says quietly. Realization hits me that I said it out loud and I mentally smack myself. I turned my back to him, and continued to wait for the water to boil. “What are you making?” Gumball’s voice is suddenly beside me. I turned to look at him, his face is blank. I smiled, “Actually I was thinking some boiled water sounded really good.” I heard him laugh as I looked back at the water that was still not boiling. “What the hell?” I whined, sticking my finger in the water, cold. The water was fucking cold. I practically growled, hearing Bubba spark up with laughter. I turned to see him switching the stove on, making the right burner glow orange. “Are you fucking kidding me? Bullshit.” I sighed in frustration. “You’re silly.” Bubba said smiling up at me, his eyes cloud over though, and he’s looking away from me, staring at the ground. “I’m sorry about….you know…..all that.” His face, redder than a tomato. My heart swells at sound of his voice. I smiled at him and let our fingers brush before lacing them together. His eyes glance at our connected digits before looking up at me. “Don’t worry about it pudding cup.” A deep chuckle leaves my mouth and Bubba rolls his eyes at the nickname and smiles at our hands again. “Pudding cup huh?” He giggled at the sound of it, making me laugh. “Bubba, was that a giggle I just heard?” I asked, leaning in close to him. The smile he has on his face widens and he nods. “Yeah, it was. Sorry.” My lips make quick contact with his pink cheek before pulling away. “Like I said before, adorable.”


	3. Gummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumball's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution-some sexual business is going to go down. You've been warned. :) Enjoy.

Marshall’s ramen was probably the best I had ever had, well when we finally got to have some. I couldn’t help but glance at him from where I was sitting on my bed. The T.V was on with some random movie playing, keeping Marshall’s attention. I was on my second bowl of the noodle goodness, eating slowly because I didn’t want to throw it back up. Instead of eating though, my eyes where fixed on the dark haired boy sitting on my bed. He truly was beautiful, just looking at him got me all hot and bothered. His long black lashes were thick around his eyes, lashes girls would kill for I’m guessing. I wanted to run my fingers over his cheek bones, to kiss every inch of his face. Hell, I wanted to do a lot of things to him, but I knew he would only reject me, so instead I bit my tongue and just looked at him. “I can feel you staring at me.” His deep voice disturbed my thoughts, and his dark eyes turned to meet mine. He gave me a soft smile but before he could speak I blurted, “Why didn’t you have sex with me?” I squeezed my eyes shut, clenching my jaw. I heard him sigh deeply, before grabbing my chin with his index finger and thumb, making me look at him. When I did, I could see my reflection in his eyes. I felt like he was looking deep into my soul, searching for something. After a few beats of us just looking into one another’s eyes, he finally spoke. “You don’t know why?” I shook my head at his question, and then I shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean the reason could easily be that you aren’t sexually attracted to me and don’t want any type of physical contact, but then again we did kiss and you keep touching me.” I paused, catching my breath. “Or maybe you’re that good guy who’s waiting for that special someone and you don’t want it to be me.” I nibbled on my bottom lip, waiting for his response. I could tell he was absorbing my words, thinking them over in his head. All too soon the gentle grip he had on my chin was gone and he was leaning back against my headboard, shaking his head. “Man Bubba, you do make a good point, but none of that is the right answer.” He said, running a hand through his black hair, keeping eye contact with me all the while. “You asked me to quote on quote ‘fuck you’ now if it were a different situation, I would have without hesitation, but Bubba all it would have been was clouded pleasure to you. I can tell just by looking at you, you’re willing to do anything to forget about what happened, even if it’s for just a little while.” His words dug deep within me because I knew he was right and that just upset me more. He made it sound like I wanted to use him for my own satisfaction. “Don’t worry Bubba, I’m not mad at you.” He gave me a smile. I nodded, seeing his hand was lying on the bed, I slid my fingers in between his, they fit perfectly. I frowned as a thought popped into my head. “It’s getting late.” I said to him. Marshall nodded, smirking. “Yeah, are trying to kick me out Bubba?” I shook my head at his words. “No, I want you to stay. Tonight, I don’t want to be alone.” I looked at him from underneath my lashes. His face broke out in a blush before he mumbled a good. We both continued watching whatever movie we were watching, our hands still locked together, a smile on my face. 

After two more movies and a lot of talking, I could feel my eyes droop. The clock on my nightstand said it was 2 a.m. I inwardly groaned, wanting nothing more than to sleep. “Tired?” Marshall said eyeing me. I only nodded smiling. He looked nervous for half a second before saying, “Uhm do you want me to sleep in here with you?” his voice a little shaky. “Yeah, I mean look how big the bed is.” I laughed at him and laid back onto my bed, closing my eyes. Marshall’s weight left the bed and I knew he was taking his clothes off. Opening my eyes, I saw him in only his underwear, tight briefs. His toned abdomen and chest made my cock throb. I just wanted to lick him like a piece of candy. I could feel my boner, and quickly pulled the white comfiture over by body, and turned away from his sexy body. Trying to force my willy down with unpleasant thoughts. I couldn’t though, because not soon after, Mr. Sex God himself crawled into bed next to me. His arm snaked around my chest, pulling me to his warm body. That only made my throbbing erection ach. Maybe if I don’t think about it, it will go away. I thought, knowing that it wouldn’t work. I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breath, but I couldn’t even do that. Marshall’s warm breath kept hitting my neck, sending shivers down my spine. His arm moved down to my waist, his hand oh so close, but not touching, my erection. A whine slipped past my lips and I struggled to get out of Marshall’s grasp. His arm only tightened though, and soon his voice whispered into my ear. “What’s wrong Gummy?” His voice laced with humor. He knew, I knew that he did. His arm kept moving down, hand resting on the bulge in my boxers. I whined again. “J-just let me up and I can deal with it.” I said through clenched teeth. “It hurts.” A whine left my throat again. Marshall’s arm moved off my body, but before I could move he had moved to straddle me between his legs, dark eyes burning though me. “When you left the bathroom, Gummy you also left me with quite the problem, which I had to take care of.” The way his voice hushed towards the ending of his sentence made me shiver against him. “You don’t know how hard it is Bubba, containing myself around you. Right now, I just want to pound you into the mattress while you cry out my name.” His hands ran under my sweatshirt, warm hands touching the bare skin of my stomach, making me breath in. He worked the sweatshirt off my torso, letting it fall to the floor. I could feel his intense stare. His pink tongue ran over his bottom lip, teeth tugging before he smiled at me. Watching him sent pulses to my cock, making it grow beneath him. “We won’t do that just yet though. Maybe just a taste.” His voice seductive. I let my head fall back, a moan escaping from my throat. “Please, Marshall.” I whimpered as he rolled his hips against me. “Ahh! Ngg.” I opened my mouth to speak, but only sounds of pleasure came out. “Please what, Gummy?” Marshall whispered into my ear with a smile. I panted, hands trembling on his thighs. “T-touch me, oh! Oh Marshall, please touch me.” I cried as he dug his ass into my cock. My fingers gripped his bare thighs hard, making him whine and pry my hands from them. I loosened my grip when his fingers enveloped mine, soon his lips finding my left nipple, claiming it as his. My body jerked at the pleasure that his mouth produced, making me ach so much more. I thought I would burst into tears. He moved to my right nipple, assaulting it with his tongue, he suckled and nipped, swirling his tongue around the puckered nipple. My hips jerked up, trying to bring any kind of friction to my erection. Marshall freed my hands so he could touch my chest with his. His dark hair tickled the now sensitive skin. My hand tried to find my cock, wanting to relieve myself, all too soon though, My hand was swatted away, Marshall’s dark eyes glaring at me, I closed my eyes. “Please Marshall, Ah! It, it hurts.” I whined, my voice thick with lust. “Please.” I whispered. Marshall let his lips find mine, giving me a soft kiss. His hand trailed down my torso, running down the hair line past my navel. When his hand touched my throbbing cock, I thought that would make me cum. His warm hand pulled down my boxers, feeling my cock with the tips of his fingers. I let my head fall back in pleasure. Marshall’s body shifted then, his mouth placing chaste kisses down my abdomen, nipping and licking skin. “Ah fuck.” I moaned. His mouth soon found my cock, the wetness of his tongue, the suction. He had almost all of me in his mouth, tongue swirling, head bobbing. I was lost in a sea of pleasure. “Ma- ah! Marshaaaaall.” I moaned, bucking my hips. I could feel him growl, the sounds vibrating up my cock. Firm hands held down my hips, gripping them tightly. My hands soon found the black strands of Marshall’s hair, tugging as warmth spread though my stomach. “Oh! I- I’m almost there.” I panted, fisting the sheets in one hand and Marshall’s hair in the other. He sucked harder, and bobbed his head faster and soon I was arched off the bed as I reached my climax, Marshall sucking the cum out of me, letting it slide down his throat. I was floating in ecstasy and Marshall Lee had brought me there. My hand was still in his hair when he brought his lips up to kiss mine, tongue invading my mouth, wanting me to taste. I let my fingers slide through his silky hair, holding the nape of his neck as we kissed. The dark haired boy pulled back, giving me a sheepish smile. “Think you’ll be able to sleep now, Gummy?”


	4. I love you, stupid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Six months later. 

The cold nipped at my cheeks, trying to snake its way under my sweatshirt, or rather Marshall’s sweatshirt. Knowing it was his made my stomach flutter. He had stayed with me that night six months ago, and many nights after that. He helped me box up all my parents stuff, helped me donate their clothes to homeless shelters. My grandparents had helped to, keeping my parents ashes when they both put in their will that a funeral was not allowed. That made sense though; neither of them did like cemeteries. I sold the house a month after everything was out and got my own apartment, even when Marshall told me I could live with him. “You sure, Gummy?” He had said, “I’ve always wanted a roommate.” I kindly declined his offer though, and found an affordable apartment only a few blocks away from the high school. When I went job hunting, I was told by my Grandmother about both of my parent’s life insurance. I would be getting a check from their insurance company every month, $900.46. The thought that my dead parents would be sending me money, sends chills down my spine. 

My phone beeped in my pocket, Where are youuuuuu! It read. I rolled my eyes at Marshall’s impatience. Hold your horses, I’m almost there Mr. I have a car but cant pick you up. I typed and sent to him, letting a smile slip to my lips. It’s been almost six months since that night, and we aren’t officially a thing. I mean neither of us had asked the question of being together or not, but I know Marshall doesn’t want a committed relationship. I don’t even know if he could last being in one. I’ve thought about us being together, I guess we kind of are. We are around each other most of the time, and we have fun together. Yeah maybe sometimes we hold hands, or lean a little too close, or share far too many kisses. I guess it doesn’t matter if we label our relationship or not. Another beep from my pocket summons me back from my thoughts, and I stop to read the message Marshall had sent. Ha ha ha. Your so funny Gummy. Now hurry your pretty little butt up and get here! I let out a chuckle at his remark and type back, I’m a block away but at least now I know my butts pretty. Hah. 

Hands stuffed into my pockets, I walk up to Marshall’s apartment door. The walk up the two flights of stairs wasn’t that bad, but his apartment building is colder than the weather outside, sending shivers all over my body. “Apartment B14,” I mumbled to myself, counting down the numbers in my head, B10, B11, B12, B13, B ah 14. I smile at the door and taking a hand from my pocket I knock loudly. “Police! Open up!” I said loudly, waiting patiently for Marshall to open the door. When he does, irritation covers his flawless face. I couldn’t help but giggle at him and give him my best “innocent” smile. A sigh moves past his lips as he walks away from the door, allowing me entrance. I close the door behind me, seeing Marshall in his small kitchen, his back turned. I sneak to where he’s standing, snaking my arms around his waist, loving the warmth he radiates. “Whatcha doing?” I ask, burying my face in his back, I pause. Something’s different, I can feel it. Gently, I move away from him, moving to stand in front of him. His face is blank, and his hands are still at his sides. “You can’t do that Bubba.” He says with a stern voice, eyes burning into mine. “There-there’s this girl who I’ve been talking to for a while now,” I can feel my heart break slowly, not wanting him to finish whatever he’s going to say. “She’s really cool, and I know once you meet her, you’ll love her.” He smiles at the end. “The thing is, she asked me to be her boyfriend,” he never breaks eye contact, and that’s worse because I can feel tears building up inside of me. No no no! I think to myself. I’ve lost my chance! I feel like everything is going in slow motion, but I manage to ask, “D-do you l-like her?” My voice is shaky. Marshall shrugs his shoulders before continuing. “Yeah, I mean who wouldn’t? She’s beautiful, funny, and fun to be around.” He sighs, looking down. My heart is shattering, and I’m glad he looks away because my eyes are watering and I let my hair fall in front on my face, starring at the ground. “Are-are you going to date her? I mean she sounds amazing, so why not right?” I let out a chuckle, feeling my voice crack. Marshall’s hands are on my shoulders, but I keep my head down. “Yeah, it’s too bad though. I mean I feel no attraction towards her. So I’m going to need you to stop Bubba, okay? I need to know right here and now. Do you love me?” The air leaves my lungs. What? I don’t know what to do or think my minds completely blank. I look up at him, a few stray tears running down my cheeks. The bastered is smiling. My brows furrow together and I hit his chest lightly. “Of course I love you, you asshole.” He grabs the fist on his chest, chuckling. “I’m sorry Bubba. I didn’t mean to make you cry. She did ask me out, but I only have the eyes and heart for one person.” He says, bringing my fingers to his lips. I pulled them back. “You’re a jerk, I really thought you would say something like ‘oh and now I have a girlfriend, sorry Bubba can’t be with you anymore.” Tears are falling down my cheeks again and I wipe them away with my sleeve, feeling embarrassed. Marshall’s arms are around me in seconds, holding me to his chest. “I’m sorry Bubba, I really am.” He says in my ear. I turned my head to look at him, frowning. “You’re still a jerk, but do you wanna be my boyfriend.” I ask, nudging my head into the crook of his neck. I can feel the vibrations of his laugh, his arms tightening around me. “There’s nothing I’d rather do.” He mumbled into my hair.


	5. Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just a bunch of boyfriend cuteness.

“You’re not still mad at me are you?” I asked Gumball as he huffed and turned his body away from me. That only made me smile as I hooked my arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. “It was a joke. Awh come on, Bubba,” I trailed my lips to his ear, kissing the soft skin beneath. His body relaxed against me as he let out a sigh. “Well, you can’t possibly think a make out session is going to make me forget that my boyfriend is a butt.” His voice is stern, and I knew I hurt him. Sighing, I let my arm drop and moved to stand in front of him. I let my hands trail up to his face, letting my thumbs caress his cheeks. His crystal eyes are glazed over, and I could see the hurt in them. Slowly, I let our lips touch softly. Gumball’s hands slid up my sides and rested on my neck. I pulled back and gave him a soft smile. “I am really sorry, Bubba,” Another quick kiss, “You’re the only one I want to be with 24/7.” He smiles and pulls me closer, hugging me to him. “I only love you Bubba.” My voice whispered into his neck, the coolness making him shiver. “I love you Marshall.” The silence between us went from just a few moments, to minutes. We were both still holding one another close, neither knowing what to say or do. When I was about to move away, Gumball’s arms tightened around me and I could sense his nervousness. “Uhm, Marshall, can I ask you something?” His voice was quiet in my ear, but it sent shivers down my spine, I could only nod into his neck. “Uh, well. No, never mind.” He said voice shaky. Before I could ask why, he was moving out of my grasp with tomato red cheeks. What? I grabbed his shoulders and looked at him closely. “No, Bubba now I’m curious. What did you want to ask me?” I questioned him. His cheeks darkened in color and he averted his eyes from mine, looking at the ground. “I just think its okay to do it now.” He said quietly. His words made my heart beat pick up, and I could feel my face growing a few shades darker. He didn’t repeat himself, I already knew what he meant, how could I not know. It’s basically the only thing invading my dreams at night, just the thought of Gumball being all dominant and making demands, gets me all hot and bothered. I cleared my throat, scratching the back of my neck. “Well, uhh,” The nerves of steel I thought would come in handy only melted at the heat of Gumball’s intense gaze. “I’m not saying we have to right now, but when we do,” Bubba moved closer to me, running his slim fingers through my hair, pulling my face towards his. At first, I thought he was going to kiss me; instead he kissed my earlobe and whispered, “I’ll be ready Marsh.”   
A week had passed since Marshall and I started officially being boyfriends. We basically did what we usually did, hang out. Nothing really changed between us. We still hadn’t even had sex. Just sitting next to Marshall, my hormones go crazy, I don’t think he understands how much I want him sometimes. I guess I’ll just have to be patient and wait. Lying in bed though, he invades my dreams. His midnight hair, soft against my bare skin and his voice like velvet. The thought of him makes my body heat rise, causing the blankets on my body to be kicked off the bed. The bead creaked as I sat up, rubbing my forehead with the back of my hand. I can’t seem to get you out of my head, Marshall. I thought. I could feel my arousal through the fabric of my britches, but before I could relieve myself, my cell phone rings. A loud groan passed through my lips as I reached over and answer without checking the ID. “Hello.” I hissed to the caller. “Whoa Bubba, sorry to call so late,” Marshall’s voice was sweet in my ear, making me smile. “No,” I said quickly, “Sorry, I didn’t know it was you.” His voice lets out a laugh. “It’s alright, but I wanted to know what you were doing tomorrow. It’s Saturday so we don’t have school, but if you’re not busy I was thinking we could do something, like go on a date or whatever.” He rambled into the phone, making me laugh. “I’m not busy, I thought you worked though?” “Me too, but this girl I work with needed more hours, so I said she could work for me.” Marshall let out a chuckle. “It just gives me more time to be with you.” His words made my heart flutter. “Okay,” I said, “Wanna come over? I got this new DVD we can watch and I’ll even make spaghetti.” His voice lets out a laugh. “Your amazing, Bubba.” I couldn’t help but giggle at his words. “I know.” I whispered.   
The next morning, I woke up only wanting to fall back to sleep, which I did. Not a moment later, I heard the door open and silently praised myself for giving Marshall a key. I could hear him shuffle around in the other room, most likely taking his coat and shoes off. A smile slides across my face as I turned away from the door, wrapping the blankets tighter around my body, wanting warmth. His footsteps entered my room and I could hear him groan quietly. I heard him walk closer to my bed, the mattress dipped with his weight. Arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me towards a warm body. “Bubba, wake up you lazy bum.” His deep voice whispered into my ear, making me shiver. “Nooo.” I whined, wriggling against him. He grunted at my movements and snuggled into my back. “Dude, it’s almost noon.” He said, like it’s going to make me jump out of bed on a Saturday. No. “I don’t give a heck what the time is, I’m tired.” I shifted my weight, turning so that I was facing him. His cheeks were red and his dark hair was sticking up in all different places. I couldn’t help but remove my arm out of the bundle of blankets around me and smooth down his silky night hair. “Dork,” I muttered, making him smile. “You’re feisty in the mornings. I like this side of you, Bubba.” He chuckled at the end. I rolled my eyes at his remark, snuggling my head into his chest. Warm lips met the skin of my forehead, leaving a soft kiss. “Alright, five more minutes you butt.” He chuckled as I pinched his bum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter yes. Confusing? i'm sorry. I love you Mkay. please don't hate mee.


	6. life of pie= saddest movie ever Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marshall's point of view all the way.

Gumball finally got up at 1:30, hair a mess and eyes half lidded. I smacked a kiss onto his mouth, pulling away before he could get his stinky breath onto me. “Brush your teeth.” I said smiling as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. His hand pushed my shoulder, trying to push me to the floor at the remark. I could only laugh as he got up and sashayed to his bathroom, turning to give me a lazy wink before closing the door. That boy’s going to be the end of me. I thought to myself, lying back on his bed. The sound of water running could be heard and I knew He’s gotten into the shower. Soon enough, my eyes are closed and I feel myself being lifted into sleep. It hasn’t been long before I’m pulled out of my sleep by Gumball’s weight on mine. His hair is damp, making the red locks look even darker. His rosy cheeks are even redder and his crystal eyes are bright with happiness. He has hands are on either side of my head, holding himself above me as his thighs straddle my hips. “Waky, waky, sleepy head.” He said with a smile, leaning down to capture my lips with his. His tongue invades my mouth and he tastes like bubble gum toothpaste. I smile into his mouth at the thought. His sweet tongue laps at mine, tasting my mouth without hesitation. My hands glided up his sides, pulling up his shirt in the process. His skin is warm and soft and I just want to kiss every inch of it. Gumball’s lips soon leave mine and he smiled down at me. “I’m serious though, if I can’t sleep, then neither can you.” Chuckling, the boy clambers off my body and walks out of the room. He’s such a butt. I thought to myself as I sat up, stretching my muscles. Sighing I stood up and walked out of Bubba’s bedroom.  
When I found him in the living room he’s digging through his stack of DVD’s. I could only smile at the crinkle in his brow as he searched for a movie to watch. Smile plastered to my face, I sat in his comfy white couch. I still couldn’t believe he got his own place instead of moving in with me, but his place was really nice, one bedroom, a big attached bathroom, a nice sized kitchen and a super nice living room. He had picture of his parents and him hanging on the walls, and a few of him and some friends on shelves where he had stacks of books. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at that. That was totally my Bubba, he could spend hours just reading the Dictionary if he wanted to, actually I think he has. “Okay, I found the movie!” Bubba’s voice cut off my thoughts. I looked over at him, seeing a smile on his face. “You alright, it looked like you went away.” He let out a laugh and put in the movie. I laughed “Yeah, I was just thinking about how cool you are for living here.” He laughed. When he pressed play he came to sit next to me on the couch, pulling up his knees and snuggling to my side. His face pressed into my side and he inhaled. “You smell nice today.” His voice was muffled into my side and I could feel the warmth of his breath. My arm draped around his shoulders. “Are you saying I stunk yesterday?” I couldn’t help but smirk at him, pulling him closer to my side. His giggles were muffled into my shirt and he shook his head. “I’m sorry. I mean you always smell nice but,” His head turned and our eyes locked. “You smell even better today.” His voice was like a purr in my ear, making me shiver against him. I couldn’t help but let out a nervous chuckle and avert my eyes from his. Well doesn’t he know how to get me all hot and bothered, I thought, pulling on the neck of my shirt, stretching out the already worn fabric. He only giggled at the action and snuggled back into my side, grinning like a fool. He could be so silly at times, actually those times where rare considering how serious he acted at school. I only smiled at him and rested my chin on his head, looking at the T.V screen.


	7. life of pie= saddest movie ever part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is were it gets better I promise :3

I can’t believe we are watching this, is the first thought that pops into my head when the movie begins, which just so happened to be the life of pie. I had no idea what the movie was about, only that a boy and a tiger get stranded deserted waters and have to trust each other, or something around that area. I had no idea it would be this horrifically sad. Marshall’s arm is still around me, but I can see him wipe a few stray tears with his other hand, while I’m practically bawling into his chest, his shirt a bit damp from my tears. “W-why do all the animals h-have t-to to die?” I wailed into his shirt, not wanting to see any more of this movie. Marshall hugged me closer to him and sniffled. “This movie is awful Bubba. Can we please not watch it anymore?” He practically begged me to just shut the movie off. I looked up at his face and shook my head. “NO! I bet it has a good ending, let’s just try to finish this movie.” I said turning back to the screen. Well we watched the whole movie all right, after about two hours of crying, holding one another and yelling at the screen; we decided not to ever watch the movie again. Marshall wiped at his eyes quickly and shook his head. “Saddest fucking movie ever.” He said his voice hoarse. I only nodded at him while running a hand through my hair. “Agreed, lets never watch that one again.” I smiled up at him as he nodded. “I guess its spaghetti time, huh?” He smiled a dazzling smile at me, making me weak in the knees; luckily I was already standing in the kitchen and clutched the counter for support. Oh that boy, I thought, turning my back to him. I could hear him chuckle and soon I could feel the warmth of his arms around my midsection. His chin rested on my shoulder, his cool breath sent goose bumps crawling all over my arms. He hugged me close and nuzzled my neck. “Let’s go out, yeah?” He asked, softly kissing my ear. It took every will I had not to moan or go limp against him. I could only swallow and let out a small sure, okay. This caused him to snicker and pull back, letting his long fingers run across my chest as he stepped away from me. I was there again, clutching the counter to keep from crumbling to the floor with need. I feel like such a perverted boyfriend for wanting sex so baaad. I thought silently. Of course I knew my needs were natural. I mean who didn’t want to have sex, especially with Marshall Lee. Tall and broad shouldered, his silky midnight hair caressed his face softly in the wind. He had thin plump lips shaped so delicately I couldn’t help but trace them with my tongue every chance I got. “Kay’ Bubba, I gotta take a piss, be ready when I’m done.” He just smiled at me before turning and heading towards the bathroom. I only shook my head as I went to fetch my shoes and coat.   
We only had to walk a few blocks to Simone’s which was the best restaurant in Portland. The amazing part was that Marshall knew the owner; a friend of the family he had told me when we had first went there months before. The middle aged, white haired beauty herself greeted us at the door with a dazzling set of white teeth. Marshall had warned me previously that she was a cougar into the Teenagers my age. I would be lying if I said that information didn’t creep me out, but she gave no interest in me at all, only saying how cute the both of us looked together, and how she was happy someone finally snatched up her boy. Simone gave us a table away from most of the other guests that had also come to enjoy the food. I took my seat across from Marshall’s, and gave him a smile when he had sat down and looked at me. “You are very cute, Bubba. Man, does that mean you’re the lady?” He snickered at me as I rolled my eyes at him. “You’re a dork and I do believe you are the woman in this relationship. I mean you did cry more than me in-“ Marshall hissed at me and flicked some water onto my face. I chuckled and wiped my face with my napkin. “Childish.” I muttered as he puffed and turned his face away from me. I reached across the table and took his fingers in mine gently, his skin paler than my peach colored skin. I smiled at him, kissing the tips of his fingers. “I’m just kidding, Marshall.” He chuckled at me and slipped his fingers out of mine. He stood and leaned over the table, just barely touching his lips to mine. He leaned back smiling, as he sat down he said, “That’s way easier in movies. Man that hurt my appendix.” He rubbed his stomach laughing. I chuckled at him, shaking my head. “Do you even know what or were that is in your body?” I asked smiling. His dark eyes crinkled and he laughed. “Of course I know what and where it is! It’s attached to your intestines right, and sometimes when the full moon hits, it takes all of your blood, slowly killing you.” Marshall’s smile didn’t falter once as he said this false information. “That’s….creepy.” I said with a nervous laugh. Marshall only smiled at me and waved down a waitress for our orders.   
We had talked about random things while waiting for our spaghetti. When the meal arrived it looked so yummy that I could not contain my inner beast as I practically shoveled the noodles and sauce into my mouth. I could only hear Marshall’s low snicker as he wiped away some red sauce dribbling down my chin. He glanced at me, then his thumb, before licking the digit clean. I rolled my eyes at him. He opened his mouth to say something, probably something way cocky, when his eyes looked passed me, and a wide grin plastered his face. He raised his arm, making me turn and search for who he was waving at. A girl with long blonde hair and big dark blue eyes rushed towards our table, grinning like a school girl. Marshall stood up and embraced the girl who buried her face into his shirt. “Hey, Marshall!” Her voice was light and soft. Marshall pulled away smiling at the girl. “Sup, Fiona. Long time no see. Man you look incredible.” Marshall’s words caused the girl- now known as Fiona to blush darkly. He wasn’t wrong of course. She had on a button up blouse with a white tank top showing underneath. Her skirt hugged her body slightly, showing off her lovely curves and black stockings were on her legs. He looked very good, but that was just the truth, It’s not like I wanted to jump her right then and there. No. Her dark eyes turned to me and she smiled, eyeing my face before asking “Who’s this?” Her question was for Marshall, but I answered with a polite smile. “I’m Gumball.” I thought her eyes had gone darker, but then she looked away and back to Marshall who was speaking. “Yeah, that’s Bubba, My boyfriend.” Marshall said it with gratitude and winked at me. The girl only nodded before grabbing a chair from a vacant table and scooting it closer to Marshall. “Well it’s my last night here before we head back. Let’s catch up.” Her voice is quiet and she’s giving Marshall the puppy dog eyes. I could only smirk as I took a drink of my water, knowing that Marshall would decline her offer. I almost choke on the liquid when he instead said, “Of course! I mean it’s been a couple months. Tell me how schools going. Find any good colleges?” He started rambling to her and I could only sit back and watch as they chatted, like I wasn’t even there at all.


	8. Jerk

He chuckled at something Fiona had said, his chin resting on his knuckle. His eyes scanned her entire face and yes I knew she was very beautiful, but he was just supposed to look at me that way. Not this girl who had just randomly been here and sat with us because they knew each other. My anger was rising, and every time she let out an obnoxious laugh, I wanted to spill my food on her. I silently gasped at my realization; this was jealousy, wasn’t it? My heart clenched and I lost my appetite. “Oh don’t worry,” Marshall said to Fiona. “There are plenty of smoking hot guys who are just aching to take a bite out of you.” Marshall practically purred into her ear, making the girl blush. My jaw clenched and I stood up, of course this action caused both of them to look at me. “Bubba, you okay?” Marshall asked, his eyes clouded with confusion. I just pulled a 20$ from my wallet and dropped it onto the table. “See you.” I said before walking out of the restaurant. I could hear Marshall shout after me, but I could only continue walking, hoping the night air would cool my burning core. I was breathing heavily due to my anger and the only thing I wanted to do was punch Marshall in the chest because that’s how it felt when he flirted with his so called ‘friend’. “Bubba! Bubba.” Marshall huffed and grabbed my arm. “Hey what’s wrong, you just kind of bolted out of there.” He chuckled. I only pulled away from him. “You’re such a jerk! Do you even understand how much of a jerk you are, Marshall?” My voice cracked, but all be damned I would not cry in front of this asshole tonight. I kept my eyes on the ground, clenching my jaw to keep from going into hysterics. “Gumball,” Marshall whispered. “Were you jealous?” His question threw my off, making me look up at him. His dark eyes big, cheeks pink. I nodded. “Good,” he said grinning like a fool.  
I scoffed at him. “What do you mean good? You jerk, of course I was jealous. You kept looking at her like, like she was the most precious thing in the world to you, and the way you talked- no, flirted with her. I actually felt like I was intruding, like I was a third wheel on a date with my boyfriend.” I narrowed my eyes at him, “How fucked up is that?” my words were laced with venom, making him flinch. Marshall frowned at me, then ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. “I-I’m sorry, Bubba. I know I’m an idiot. I just,” he stopped and shook his head before he continued, “This probably sounds pathetic, but I always feel like yeah you want me now, but what about tomorrow? I guess I thought if I made you a little jealous, then I’d know you really want me.” The dark haired boy looked up at me, his dark eyes meeting mine. “I really love you, Gumball. You mean so much to me. I’m sorry.” Marshall’s words cut right through my barrier. He let his eyes fall from mine, looking away. I let out a frustrated sigh and gently grabbed his face, looking into his eyes. He had such beautiful features, but he was such a sad soul it made me want to weep. I smoothed my thumbs over his cheeks. “If you continue with these crazy shenanigans, and thoughts about me not loving you, well then I might just have to write idiot on your forehead.” I pulled him close and placed my mouth onto his, giving him a small kiss. “I love you and I’m very sorry but I don’t know if I’ll ever stop.” I muttered into his lips. He only smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, kissing me again.


	9. Sweet Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've waited a long time for this, so here you are my lovelies. The sex scene is out :D  
> I do apologize if it's terrible.

I don’t really remember the walk to Bubba’s apartment, only that there were a lot of heated kisses stolen in dark corners, and maybe in a taxi. We just could not keep our hands to ourselves, the both of us wanting the feel of the other’s skin, wanting to taste with our lips and tongues. We both had bottled up needs that the other gladly wanted to relieve.   
At his door I pushed him inside, closing the door with my foot before I greedily moved my hands under his clothing, running fingers up his chest. His mouth attacked mine then, tongue invading while moving his body against mine. “Fuck,” I hissed as he grinded his hips against mine. He quickly shrugged out of his coat while I did the same with mine, the two of us racing to undress ourselves. After a struggle, I managed to pull off my shirt, throwing it to the ground alongside Bubbas’. My hands touched the naked skin on his chest, while his fingertips dug into my lower back.   
I did not want to stop kissing him, so when he pulled away from me I couldn’t help but growl. Bubba’s breath was uneven and he only got one word out before I hoisted his body up mine, his legs wrapping around my hips, my fingers gripping his thighs. Our kissing became sloppy and soon he just attached his mouth to my neck, sucking the sensitive skin. I made sure not to bump into too many walls while holding Bubba, but to be honest it was hard. “Damnit, Bubba. If you don’t stop attacking my neck I’m going to drop you on your ass.” I sighed heavily as I finally made it to the bedroom.   
I moved my hands from his thighs to his ass, gripping it tightly. Bubba moaned softly in my ear, bucking his hips. It felt so good when he did, causing our dicks to rub against each other. Gumball’s arms tightened around my shoulders, his mouth tasting my collar bone. I couldn’t take any more of it. So I threw him onto the bed. “oof.” Was the sound he made as his body met the mattress. It was so erotic, seeing him sprawled out, waiting for me. My pants became even tighter, my hand moving over the bulge causing a moan to fall past my lips. Gumball did not like that I was touching myself instead of him. He sat up on the bed and crawled to me, his eyes dark. Oh yes, I thought. I love that look. His hands pushed mine away and his slim fingers were unbuttoning my pants and pulling down the zipper. The moment he pulled my cock out I gasped, because his tongue slid over the slit, lapping up the pre cum. My fingers curled into his hair and my head fell back in pleasure. His lips ran over the base and head and soon he had most of my cock in his mouth, sucking me in. My mouth formed and O shape and I think I learned a new language because I was speaking nonsense as he went down on me. I had to stop it though, because if kept at it I would cum sooner than I hoped. I gently pushed his shoulders back and when his lust filled eyes questioned mine, I only smashed out lips together. I could taste myself on his lips and it just made him even more intoxicating. I slipped my hands between us and undid his pants before I yanked them off and flung them somewhere. He scooted back onto the bed as I stepped out of my pants and underwear. Not soon after his hands were guiding me to him, and our mouths were connected once again. I kissed him once more before I pulled away and smiled at him. “Open your mouth.” I said seductively. When he complied I stuck two fingers past his lips. “Suck.” I said quietly, rubbing my dick against his. He made a sound in his throat, but I felt his warm mouth taking my fingers in, his warm tongue swirling around each digit. When I was satisfied with the amount of saliva I pulled them back out and kneeled between his legs, kissing each of his propped up knees. With my hand that wasn’t invading Bubba’s mouth I pulled his boxers down, releasing his erection. I want to put that in my mouth, was my first thought and that made me smile because that was probably Gumball’s first thought too.   
I just could not handle it. I had to do it. I looked at Bubba, my tongue running along my bottom lip, before I ducked my head and took his dick into my mouth. At the same time I made sure to stick a finger inside of him. His body didn’t know what to do, his thighs clenched around my head as his fingers twisted into my hair. He let out the sexiest moan ever as his body arched off the bed. “Marrrrshallll.” His voice whimpered, but he didn’t stop moaning. I slipped in another finger scissoring them inside him. His body adjusted quickly and I added another finger. All the while I made sure to keep my mouth on his dick. “Please, Marshall.” Bubba begged, fingers touching my face. My dick twitched at the look his was giving me and I knew we were both ready. Giving his dick one last suck, I pulled my fingers out and position myself. Gumball sat up some, before he hooked his arms around my neck. He winced some as I slid the head in, then slowly the rest. When he had all of me inside of him his head tipped back and he grunted, bucking his hips. “Move.” He ordered. I pressed my lips to his throat before I moved my hips. My own voice was vocal as I moved against him. Everything felt soo good. I pushed Bubba back onto the bed, leaning over him as I set a rhythm.   
My hands gripped his hips as his scratched up and down my back, leaving marks most likely. We were both gasping for breath as the pace sped up, Gumball begging me to go faster. His dick lay hard against his abdomen. Releasing his hip I began stroking him, matching the increasing speed of my hips bucking into him.   
I knew we were both close, the fire inside my stomach increasing, Gumball’s back arching. “Yes, Marshall. Nng.” His voice rose and his hands fell to claw at the sheets. It took two more pounds before I was a sloppy mess and coming inside of him. Bubba released his load into my hand. When I pulled out of him, I could see my seed dripping out and I grimaced. “Sorry.” I breathed out. Gumball had his eyes closed when I looked at him, but he shook his head. “Do not be sorry.” He said panting. “That. That. Well there are no words for how incredible that was, Marshall.” He opened his eyes and smiled at me. “But I would defiantly like to do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first completed-well kinda- fan fiction and I'm terribly sorry if it turns out to be poop, but I tried. And to those of you who like it, thanks for reading :)


End file.
